fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hibike to hibiki ※ Asahi to asami
けと き※ と }} is the first ending song that was produced for Ainochi!, the second season of Aikatsu Stars!. The song is performed by Rie, Yuna and Reni from AI❦INOCHI. Legend Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Hibike to hibiki; asahi to asami Yume no mirai wa ashita Sekai ga kagayake, maiagaru yo! Start Fly! Subete wa mahō no nozomu Min'na no aoi iro yume no kurukuru! Hikari no Stage ga teru de! Miracle uta, kimi no kokoro de Yoru no sora, hoshi no yuki to Magical fly!! Min'na wa kimi no yūjin, Kimi wa hitori janai yo! Tsuttatsu, kibō ga kimi no te ni Idol sekai wa mahō no kuni! Kurukuru, ai no eien no uta! Start Fly! Hibike to hibiki, owari no shiawase! Asahi to asami, maiasa no "Ohaiyou!" Open The Door shiawase ni! Miracle fly!! |-|Kanji= ひびけとひびき；朝日と朝未 夢のみらいわ明日 セカイがかがやけ、舞い上がるよ！ Star fly! すべては魔法ののぞむ みんなの青い夢のくるくる！ 光のステージが輝で！ ミラクル歌、きみのこころで よるの空、星の幸と マジカルfly！！ みんなは君の友人、 きみはひとりじゃないよ！ 突っ立つ、きぼうが君の手に アイドルせかいは魔法の国！ くるくる、愛の永遠のうた！ Star fly! ひびけとひびき、終わりの幸せ！ あさひとあさみ、毎朝のおはいよう！ オペン・ザ・ドアしあわせに！ ミラクルfly！！ |-|English= Sound and Resound, morning and not morning Tomorrow's dream is the future The world is shining, soar! Start Fly! All the magic is a dream Round and round, everyone's blue dreams The light of the Stage is shining! The song of miracle is inside your heart The Sky of night, the star of happiness Magical fly!! Everyone is your friend, You are not alone! Stand up, hope is inside your hands The world of idols is a magical land! Round and round, love's eternal song! Start Fly! Sound and Resound, ending happiness! Morning and not morning, every morning "good morning!" Open the Door to happiness! Miracle fly!! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Hibike to hibiki; asahi to asami Yume no mirai wa ashita Sekai ga kagayake, maiagaru yo! Start Fly! Subete wa mahō no nozomu Min'na no aoi iro yume no kurukuru! Hikari no Stage ga teru de! Miracle uta, kimi no kokoro de Yoru no sora, hoshi no yuki to Magical fly!! Min'na wa kimi no yūjin, Kimi wa hitori janai yo! Tsuttatsu, kibō ga kimi no te ni Idol sekai wa mahō no kuni! Kurukuru, ai no eien no uta! Start Fly! Hibike to hibiki, owari no shiawase! Asahi to asami, maiasa no "Ohaiyou!" Open The Door shiawase ni! Miracle fly!! Yukizora no kimochi da Kimi no Heart de, aisuru yo! Open the Door, taiyou no hara e! Kimi ga densetsuna na idol Shinjiteru yo! Mirai no inori, min'na no kōun Issho ni, heiwa e! "Watashi ga shijiteru! Min'na wa uta" Hanasaki no mai de, te to te unit yo! Hibike, hoshi-chan tachi to yozora-san Miteru, min'na! Atashitashi no mite! Start fly! Fly high! Min'na no issho ni! Peace and Love Harmony and Melody Hana ga saku, tori no uta Bara no kaori, otome no kokoro Yuuki no chikara, min'na no tasukete!! Start fly! Hibike to hibiki, owaranai shiawase! Asahi to asami, maiasa no "Ohaiyou!" Open The Door shiawase ni! Miracle fly!! |-|Kanji= ひびけとひびき；朝日と朝未 夢のみらいわ明日 セカイがかがやけ、舞い上がるよ！ Star fly! すべては魔法ののぞむ みんなの青い夢のくるくる！ 光のステージが輝で！ ミラクル歌、きみのこころで よるの空、星の幸と マジカルfly！！ みんなは君の友人、 きみはひとりじゃないよ！ 突っ立つ、きぼうが君の手に アイドルせかいは魔法の国！ くるくる、愛の永遠のうた！ Star fly! ひびけとひびき、終わりの幸せ！ あさひとあさみ、毎朝のおはいよう！ オペン・ザ・ドアしあわせに！ ミラクルfly！！ 雪空の気持ちだ 君のハートで、愛するよ！ Open the Door、太陽の腹へ！ 君がでんせつなアイドル 信じてるよ！ みらいのいのり、みんなの幸運 一緒に、へいわへ！ 「私がしんじてる！みんなは歌！」 花咲の枚で手と手ユニットよ！ 響け、星ちゃんたちとよぞらさん 見てる、みんな！あたしたちの見て！ Start fly！ Fly high！みんなの一緒に！ ピース・アンド・ラブ ハーモニー・アンド・メロディー 花が咲く、とりの歌 バラのかおり、乙女のこころ ゆうきのちから、みんなのたすけて！！ Star fly! ひびけとひびき、終わりの幸せ！ あさひとあさみ、毎朝のおはいよう！ オペン・ザ・ドアしあわせに！ ミラクルfly！！ |-|English= Sound and Resound, morning and not morning Tomorrow's dream is the future The world is shining, soar! Start Fly! All the magic is a dream Round and round, everyone's blue dreams The light of the Stage is shining! The song of miracle is inside your heart The Sky of night, the star of happiness Magical fly!! Everyone is your friend, You are not alone! Stand up, hope is inside your hands The world of idols is a magical land! Round and round, love's eternal song! Start Fly! Sound and Resound, ending happiness! Morning and not morning, every morning "good morning!" Open the Door to happiness! Miracle fly!! The snowy sky' feelings Lies inside your heart, love it! Open the Door, towards the sun's field! You are the legendary idol Believe it! Prayers for the future, everyone's fortune Together towards the peace! "I believe it! Everyone's song!" The song of blooming until our hands unite! Resound, stars and the night sky Look, everyone! Watch us together! Start fly! Fly high! Everyone together! Peace and Love Harmony and Melody Flowers are blooming, a bird's song The scent of roses, a maiden's heart The force of courage, everyone's helping!! Start fly! Sound and Resound, ending happiness! Morning and not morning, every morning "good morning!" Open the Door to happiness! Miracle fly!! Character Appearances Category:Ainochi! Category:Ainochi!/Unfinished Category:Ainochi! Songs Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:FairySina